Unlikely Love
by chocolaterogue
Summary: What if love happen to unhappy person? Could she keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't think you man enough to handle me, Zeke," said Sharpay as she through her hair over her shoulder. Zeke just looked at her like she was crazy, and said:

"What do fuck do mean by that?"

"I mean you just too sweet for me. I really like you, but I can be a complete bitch. I just don't want to be a bad influence on you. You think if I didn't care, I would have showed up in to meet you in the drama room."

Zeke rolled his eyes, and said

"Shut up."

Sharpay was shocked.

"Who are-."

Before she could finish, her back hit the wall hard, and Zeke was kissing her. She didn't think she just reacted, and kissed him back. After three minutes, they came up for air.

All Sharpay could say was "Wow."

Zeke had did the impossible, and left the Ice queen speechless.

Ok I need a beta reader, and how do I get this to look normal story format. It looks messed up. Review would be nice. I will try to make it way longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me take you somewhere?"

Sharpay looked at bit skeptical.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Shar, just go with me. If you don't like it, I won't ask again."

"We—ll, ok. But you know nobody suppose to know about us really going together."

After their first kiss a week ago Sharpay agreed to go out with Zeke on the down low. Because she and the gangs did not get along, so she didn't want Zeke to be treated differently.

Everything had been going smoothly they been making out in the empty classroom at free periods, and no one expect anything. But, Zeke expected more from this relationship, but could Sharpay open up.

"Meet me after school. We'll drive to your place then leave your car, and I drive to the place."

"Ok. But why can't I take my car?"

"Because if you can drive off by yourself, you can leave without giving it a change."

"You know me to well. But baby-"She used a little winy voice, and place her hands in the middle of his chest, and slowly went south.

"Don't you want to tell me where we are going?"

"That won't work this time." Zeke said has he moved her hand, and wiggled his finger at her.  
"Now give big daddy a kiss, so we can go to lunch."

"Ok big daddy."

They started to kiss, and the kiss was perfect slow and sensual. They didn't want to stop, but the belled stopped them.

"rrrrr-iiiii-nnnn-ggg"

"I see you later"

"Ok, but what should I wear?"

Zeke looked her up and down.

"Wear what you got on."

"Ok."

They gave each other a quick peck before Sharpay left out, and Zeke left few minutes after her.

"Zeke, where are we going?"

"God Sharpay that's the fifth time you asked that, and we only been driving for twenty minutes. It's getting annoying."

Sharpay was hurt, and look towards the side window.

As they kept driving the neighborhoods kept getting grimier and grimier.

Sharpay still mad, but was intrigued looking around like an eager animal eating up the scenes. Some women and men were walking with their children talking and laughing. This was foreign to Sharpay she never saw parents act this way with their children; mainly her. Zeke finally pulled into the driveway of a cute little yellow house with an rocking chair in the front. Zeke parked, and turned to Sharpay.

"Look Sharpay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so evil. I love you, and I know you are nervous. Forgive me?"

She shook her head yes, and Zeke leaned over and kissed her.

A woman that looked to be in her late forty came out, and was looking at the two lovebirds from the outside steps.

Zeke got out, and opened the door for Sharpay took her hand, and walked over to the woman.

"Hi," the woman said first

"Hi, mom. I would like you to meet my girlfriend: Sharpay."

Sharpay blushed, and said hi, and put her hand out to shake the Zeke's mom's hand. But Sharpay was pulled into a hug instead. Sharpay automatically stiffing up, not used to being hugged at all. Sharpay started to feel the warm aura coming off of the holder woman, and embrace it.

Thank you all for the many reviews.


End file.
